


Blood, Sperm, and Tears

by heterophobix



Category: Killing Stalking, bts, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Dom - Freeform, Dom Yoongi, Gay, Jimin Bottom, Killing, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Sperm, Stalking, Sub Jimin, Tears, blood sweat and tears, bts - Freeform, killingstalking - Freeform, kpop, ks - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taekook, yoongi top, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobix/pseuds/heterophobix
Summary: Killing Stalking Yoonmin AU





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin POV

School sucks. We all know. But for me, it has at least one good thing. And this is my best and only friend Jeon Jeongguk. Although he's one year younger than me, he seems to be the Hyung. My 18 year old friend for example is much taller than me and has more life experience. He's a charming and good looking young man. So he dated, went to parties and won basketball matches. Everyone likes him.   
And then, there is me.  
Park Jimin. A shy and thin boy who didn't even get loved from his own mother. I was such a disappointment for her so I moved out. Now I'm living with my Jungkook in a small apartment near our school.   
Sometimes, I realize how different we both are. He often goes to parties with his friends. Sometimes he forced me to join them. But it was horrible. So many people were staring at me like I was an animal. Well..I actually felt like one. I didn't fit it. Parties are not places I belong to.   
But with Kookie I still had a lot of fun.   
Like when we met Taehyung at one of the most popular clubs in our area. Even though I'm not a big fan of clubbing, this guy made this evening hilarious.   
Since then we often hang out together. But I don't really know when, how and where it happened, but Tae and Kookie started talking. They only have eyes for each other and completely forget about me. It wasn't just that I was jealous about these two flirting, I also lost my only friend.   
I'm often lonely. I only get his attention when Tae isn't around. And that's very rare because Tae unofficially moved in already. I have a feeling that he doesn't even have his own house. 

 

I often lie to him about my feelings. Because he is my friend and I want him to be happy. He would do the same for me I guess.   
In the morning he asked me to go with them to a "hiphop club". I still don't know what it is but I said yes. Tae explained that he has a friend who works there as a dancer so we got the tickets for free.  
This night should be the night where I get reborn. I want to be brave and proud like Kookie. Or at least act like I would have some self confidence.   
Tae told me to wear baggy clothes like in those music videos from the 90's hiphop legends. I often listen to them because this gangster image lowkey turns me on. And I love to dance and sing. So how could I not like this place.   
When we came through the door I was about to pass out at first. The special smell was a mixture of Tabak, Weed and sweat.   
The people were dressed comfortable and it seems like they have a good time.   
We three matched with the crowd and I felt like I'm a part of them.   
And then there came this dancer friend. He was very kind and hugged us lovely although he was a little bit sweaty. "My name is Hoseok. But you can call me Hobi." His big smile was very contagious. Tae and Kookie talked with him for a while and I was listening to them. He brought us to the front stage area where he has the best view on the stage. Everyone around us was just waiting for the show to begin.   
The big speaker began to boom and the crowd moved to the rhythm of the trap beat. A man introduced Hobi as J-Dope, what I think is his stage name. His dancing was breathtaking. It was very exiting to watch his perfect moves which fit perfectly to the bass.   
"Ladies and Gentleman. I'm very hyped to present you the one and only: AGUST D~"  
The people around me freaked out when they heard this name. I acted like I would know what was going on and jumped along with the crowd. And then he entered the stage. My heart began to beat very fast. There was a small blond man with a hoodie which was way too big for him and some ripped jeans. At first he also wore a cap. But when he took it off I felt like I was in heaven. I've never seen such an attractive men in real life. Or in any fashion magazine. He must have been sent by god to bless me.   
Then he started his rapping. His voice was unexpectedly deep. I began to shake. Too many things happened in these few minutes and I couldn't stop myself from staring at this Agust D guy. His facial expressions, his moves, his lyrics, his voice, his face, his body. Everything turned me on. I would sell my soul just to touch this perfect person. I want him to notice me.   
Then another MC began to rap with Agust D. His stage name was Rap Monster. He was much bigger than the other one but my eyes were bound on the blond man. 

After the way to short show we get the chance to go backstage. Where we congratulated J-Dope because of his amazing dancing skills. And Agust D who just dropped fire on stage sat on a simple chair and drank a bottle of beer. Even with all the sweat he is the most sexy man in the world. Hobi caught me staring at him.  
"His name is Min Yoongi. He's very popular in the underground hip hop scene." I nodded and looked at him again. Hobi came closer to my ear and whispered something what just supported my obsession of this guy:  
"But he's dangerous. You should be very careful. Believe me."


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi *POV*

Right after I came into the backstage area I got an odd feeling in my gut. It kinda felt like someone was staring at me. I looked around the little room and imidiently locked eyes with a good looking ravenette. His hair was parted in the middle and his chubby cheeks were tainted in a slight shade of pink. I raised my eyebrow and was about to try for a little smile, since I've gotten really tired after my performance on stage, but the moment he realized that he got caught he turned away and started playing with his fingers, which I gotta say are really cute. 

I slightly chuckled to myself and tried to look away but I could't take my eyes off him. There just was something which made it impossible to look away. His plump lips were stretched into a smile which made his eyes disappear. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Yoongi ? Are you even listening to me ? Yoongi ! I'm tALKING TO YOU"

It sounded like someone was saying my name but the beautiful blackhead was all I could see at that moment. The thing that took me out of my trance was when someone started shaking my shoulder. 

"Hm what ?" I turned around and looked at a frowning Namjoon. 

"Didn't you hear me talking to you ?"

"Oh no..sorry I was thinking about something." I gave him an apology smile, he returned it and continued to talk to me about the thing he was talking before.

It had something to do with the show but I didn't pay much attention to it and let my gaze go back to the ravenette who was now laughing about something Hoseok just said. 

For the rest of the night I nodded and smiled to whatever Namjoon was telling me but continued to stare at the cute boy. 

 

The next morning I woke up to the blinding sun shining through my curtains. I cursed to myself and asked why I didn't close them before I got to bed last night. 

Hm.. when exactly did I arrive at home ? Must've been late..

Normally I always close them when it's getting dark. They are always open durning the day so my neighbors don't get suspicious about me. 

Wait..what time is it..? 

The clock tells me that it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I actually planned on staying in bed the whole day since but some incredible disgusting smell suddenly got into my nose.

"UrhG again ?? I just did that yesterday ?" 

I got off my bed and opened the door of my closet which is standing next to the bed. I take a small grey box out of the highest shelf and put it on my bed. I take a little bottle out of it and make my way to the source of the awful smell. 

The moment I opened the door to my basement someone rang on the door. 

If I don't answer them maybe they'll go away.

Yea..that's what I thought..and I've never been more wrong.

Whoever this person is, cleary doesn't know who they are fucking with right now.

Well..If I think about it no one really knows me.

I execrate the person who disturbs me and go to open the door.

Outside the door is standing a handsome young man with a smile which could make everyone melt away into a puddle on the floor. This very man can only be Kim Seokjin. Behind the wide shoulders of him is standing a kind of uncomfortable looking Namjoon giving me a shy smile.

"Hay guys what's up ?", I greet the paring in front of my door and give them a gentle smile.

"So Yoongi", Jin starts way too enthusiastically for my liking, "Namjoon and I are hosting a garden party around 7pm and I, I mean we were thinking that it would be a great idea for you to join us." Jin was looking at me with gentle eyes.

"Oh wow, ehm. First of all thank you for the inventation but sadly Garten parties aren't really my thing so..  
but thank you again for asking." , I was smiling the whole time and trying my best to look friendly while rejecting his offer.  
I nodded to them as a sign for saying "Goodbye" and was about to close the door but after my hand landed on the doorknob Jin spoke up again.

"Oh come on~", he starts with a whiny tone," It's only for a couple of hours and there will be some free food. Also it doesn't hurt to bond a little with all the other neighbors. You almost never come with us when we want to do something with you. Also what else is there to do on a Sunday evening ?"   
After listing all of his arguments Jin raises an eyebrow at me and looks at me with a questioning look.

"Well, I actually planned on cleaning my basement today, there's so much stuff down there which I probably will never use again and it's taking away all the storage, which could be used for other thin-", before I could finish my explanation Jin interrupted me, "Oh Namjoon can help you with that. If you do it together it'll go faster and you would still have time to come to our garden party. Right Namjoon ?" Jin turned around and gave Namjoon that look that basically says "I don't care what you think, you have to agree with me."

"Why don't we discuss that inside ? Yoongi could make us some coffee while we talk about that." Without waiting for an answer Namjoon made his way to the door and was about to enter but before he could even enter with one foot I grabbed him by his color and pressed him against the wall next to the door. My face was so close to his that I could feel his breathing on my face.  
"I swear to god if you think you actually could enter this house without my permission you're so, so, so fucking wrong. The next time you do that I won't be that gentle with you, so you better think before pulling something like that again. Do you understand me." I spoke the last words through my gritted teeth.  
All you could see in Namjoon's face was pure fear and a little of confusion.  
"Y-y-yes of c-course, I'm so s-sorry Yoongi." He stuttered all of his words. I let go of his color and he stepped away a little too fast, which made him trip over his own feed and he landed with a load thud on the porch. 

Fuck I shouldn't have been so aggressive towards him. 

I bend down and reached out for his hand. "Come let me help you." The gentle smile was back on my face. The dark blonde haired man hesitated at first before giving me his hand.

"Thank you.", he said while confusion was basically written all over his face.

He walked back to Jin, who was looking at me with an examining look as if he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on in my head. Jin opened his mouth to say something but before he had the chance to I started talking.

"I'm so sorry Namjoon I shouldn't have been so harsh to you. I didn't sleep that well and I've been in a bad mood the whole day. I shouldn't have let out my anger at you. I'm sorry." , I gave him an apology smile and was, again, trying to look something other than frightening. 

"Ah no it's alright. I get it. We all have bad days sometimes." Namjoon returned my smile.  
For a few moments we just stood there in silence and it was getting way too awkward so I swallowed down all my pride and made a sacrifice. 

"You know what, I think this garden party thing doesn't sound that bad after all. Count me in." I was trying so hard to not look disgusted while saying these words.   
The pairing doesn't seem to notice my inner struggles and after my words were out in the open Jin's face lit up. 

"That's great Yoongi. See it doesn't sound that bad after all. We'll see you at 7 then."

We said our goodbyes and I went back to the task I did before I got disturbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin POV   
The only people I know personally are Tae , Jungkook and this dancer J-Hope. I sit lonely on the white plastic chair and see how more and more cool people enter the garden. The tall dude ,who performed with Agust D on the stage, invited us to this garden party. I searched him in the crowd and spotted him. He's greeting other rappers who just arrived. There was this blonde Chinese guy and his partner who is also a very talented singer. Their names are Jackson and Mark I guess. And this totally crazy looking rapper called G-Dragon. I've heard a lot of him and also liked a few of his songs. It's so embarrassing that I only now their stage names. That's one of the reasons why I feel so uncomfortable. I know them, but in their eyes I'm just another fanboy or something like this. All these people are so famous and talented. And I am a nothing.  
There is also another thing making me feel weird. Jungkook and Tae are the reason for that. They totally ignore me and only have eyes for each other. It also seems like there is a tension between them. A sexual tension? I can't tell. But they are obviously flirting in front of all the cool people. It sucks to be the third wheel.  
Another attractive man now stood directly in front of me and gave me a drink with a heartwarming smile what reminds me of my Eomma when she was very happy.   
Then he left again and I began to drink. Although it was very sweet I could still feel the strong taste of alcohol in it.   
I found this kind man again and he was now fooling around with rap monster. They both laugh and smile. The same way as Tae and Jungkook do it. And I didn't know why it annoyed me so much to see this. I just wanted to continue drinking but then I got disturbed by J-Hope's loud voice.   
"Jimin-ah~"   
A lot of people were now noticing me and I couldn't stop myself from blushing.   
Hobi came closer and forced me to stand up. I was so nervous about all the famous people around me. But he started a relaxed conversation with me about a movie he just watched. It was fun to talk with this crazy guy.   
At a single blow a lot of the people here began to whisper. I was very confused and tried to search the reason of the sudden trouble. And I found it. Or better him.   
Agust D just entered the garden party with his breathtaking charm. Immediately after he took one step in the green grass the party guests began to greet him and talked with him. Also J-Hope is now looking in his direction and waved at him. Agust D waved back with a very attractive smile on his flawless face. 

 

 

My heart stopped beating when he looked directly into my eyes. My body felt so strange since he arrived. So many emotions.   
But then Hobi caught my hand and pulled me to him. Agust D. Also Jungkook and Tae joined us and we're standing now in a half circle in front of him. I blushed and tried to hide behind Hobi and Tae. It's the first time for me seeing him so clear. He's standing in front of me. And I never noticed before that he has the same height like me. I couldn't handle this guy anymore..


	4. Chapter 4

Jin POV

"Hay Jooni,at what time did the man go to the dentist ?", I gave him a charming smile and tried not to burst into laughter.  
Namjoon exhaled a breath which sounds a lot like a sigh.  
"Oh god not this again.", he said that so quietly that I almost didn't catch it. But before I could give him a sassy remark about how good all of my dad jokes are he looked up at me, straight into my eyes and gave me a smile which shows his dimples.  
"I don't know Jin, tell me."  
I almost melted at the sight in front of me and completely forgot that he doesn't appreciate my puns. I opened my mouth to reveal the punch line but I was interrupted by a man who just opened the gates of our garden. 

I can't believe that this man still has the audacity to turn up late even though he knows that I don't tolerant that behavior.

I was telling Namjoon some of my incredibly funny dad jokes when he finally showed up.  
Min Yoongi.   
Most of the people only know him as Suga or Agust D.

For one second I was about to scold him for being late and how rude it is to show up right at the time where someone is about to tell the punchline of a pun. But since I'm a very mature man and know how to handle things I just take a deep breath and walk to the blonde man who now has a crowd of people standing in front of him. I gesture to Namjoon that he should come with me. He looked like he was about to protest  so before he can even say a word I shot him a death glare. Namjoon knows that whenever he sees my handsome face make this expression he has no other option than to obey me.  
He gave me a defeated smile and follows me to the little group.

In the little crowd I recognize Hobi and the little ravenette who I've given a drink earlier so he'll loosen up a bit, he looked very tense. But I guess the drink didn't help him. His cheeks are getting redder every second and he looks like he wants to hide behind Hobi forever.  
There are also two kids standing next to Hobi. I don't know their names but one of them has little bunny teeth, so when he smiles he looks like a cute bunny and the other one is wearing some fancy Gucci shirt from their newest collection. Another really remarkable thing is the tension which is going on between these two. You can literally see sparks whenever they accidentally brush their hands together.

Hm..cute

No one is talking and the comfortable silence is starting to transform into a really awkward one. 

Okay no, i really have to do something it's starting to hurt.

"Well hello, look who decided to join us this lovely evening." , I tried my best not to sound like a sarcastic mother who's mad at her teenage child who showed up way too late for one of her get togethers.  
I flashed my charming smile at everyone and continue to talk.  
"You've all met him before but this is our neighbor and Namjoons coworker.", I gave him a look and nodded into the direction of the people standing in front of him, as if saying "at least say hello to these people".  
Yoongi must've understood me because he rolled his eyes thinking no one would notice it and shot a gummy smile at the little group of people.  
"Hello, it's a pleasure to actually meet all of you. I know that we've already met before but that was in kind of a rush. My name is Min Yoongi."  
After his little introduction he gave them a little bow.  
Now everyone quickly introduced themselves, expect for the black haired boy, who was still trying his best to seem invisible. 

After another few seconds passed this Taehyung kid suddenly started talking.  
"Ehm excuse me...?", he's looking into my direction with a questionable look on his face.   
First I was a little confused but then I realized why he looks so at me like that.

Oh..I haven't introduced myself yet.

"Oh yea, sorry. My name is Jin, you can call me hyung if you want. And this is Namjoon, I've mentioned him before, you probably know him as Rapmonster." I put my hand on Namjoons shoulder to show his presents and he waved at the boys.

"So uhm Jin-Hyung.. what exactly do Namjoon-ssi and Yoongi do?", Taehyung asked.  
He seems exited and I don't really understand why but his personality is spreading positivity so I don't mind him being a little too hyperactive.

I explain most of the Namjoons and Yoongis work without giving away too much information so it doesn't endanger their privacy and their current working state.  
Sometimes Namjoons jumps in and helps me out when I'm stuck at an explanation.

I don't know what I would do without him.

Everyone seems to listen carefully, especially Taehyung. 

When we finished talking about their work the kid called Jungkook seems to realize something because his eyes suddenly widen and he looks in the direction of the ravenette who's reddened cheeks remind me of a mochi.   

"Jimin-ah, you haven't said a thing yet. You didn't even introduce yourself. Did you swallow your tongue ?" Jungkook goes over to the boy, who's name accordingly is Jimin, and tries to stop him from hiding behind Hobi.  
Now all eyes are directed at Jimin. Even Yoongi who just casually listened to the conversation seems to have found interest in what's happening right now and looks at Jimin like he's trying to analyze him.   
After a couple of seconds his interests in Jimin seems to disappear and he starts to look into nothingness again.  
Jimin starts to notice that all the attention is now on him and every feature of his face literally screams for help, his blush depends and spreads to his neck, his eyes look alarming and when he noticed that Yoongi looks like the most uninterested person on earth it seems like he's about to have a break down.  
He looks like he wants to curl himself into a little bowl and sink into the ground, where he stays forever.

Poor little kid. 

Hobi seems to notice his struggles and immediately grabs his hand.  
"Oh guys, I'm really sorry but I spotted Jackson and Mark here and I promised them to introduce them to Jiminie. We gotta go but thank you for this conversation."  
Without waiting for anyone to respond he pulls Jimin with him and they blend into the crowd of people.  
In my thoughts I secretly thank Hobi for having such a good instinct when it's about the people he cares about.

The rest of the evening goes uneventful and calm.   
Until those two little kids who don't even look old enough to drink have found the alcohol and actually drown themselves in it.  
Okay, they didn't drown themselves in alcohol but they almost drowned themselves when they thought that it was a good idea to push each other into the pool.  
All of my motherly senses are alarmed and I immediately sprint into their direction and pull them out of the pool.

"What the hell do you think you're doing ?! Are you even old enough to drink."

"Ahhh don't worry Hyung, I'm 19 and Kookie is 18 so it's finneee", Taehyung slurped his words and it was hard to understand him.  
Out of nowhere they both starting giggling.

Oh my god.. I didn't plan on playing a mother today.

"That's it. No more alcohol for you two. I'm going to put you into the spare bedroom and lock you in there until you sobered up. No protests !"  
Even if they wanted to protest they were way too drunk to actually do it.  
I grabbed them both by their hands and pulled them with me into my house.  
After I managed to get them both upstairs and into the guest room I order them to sit on the bed and wait for me to bring them some towels and dry clothes.  
"If you destroy any of my furniture I'll actually drown you two in the pool, understand ?"  
They both nodded and I went out of the room and closed the door behind me.

They are just kids.. what can they possible do.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
*third person narrator* 

10 seconds went by after Jin left Taehyung and Jungkook alone.  
And it took another ten seconds for Jungkook and Taehyung to notice how horny they are.  
Jungkook literally jumps on Taehyung and almost knocks them both off the bed but the blonde grabs the headboard of the bed and wraps his legs around Jungkooks waist to secure him from falling. That action made their hardening members brush against each other which earned a moan from both of them.  
The brunette starts to grind on the others lap in a slow pace. Taehyung puts his hand over his mouth to muffle the embarrassing whines which threaten to escape.  
Jungkook grinds harder on Taes crotch without fastening his pace. He puts his hand over Taehyungs and starts talking in a low voice which sends a shiver through the blondes whole body.   
"I want to hear every beautiful sound that escapes your mouth. Stop hiding them from me."  
Then he removes both of their hands from the slightly taller boys mouth. It's been around two minutes and Taehyung already looks wrecked. Jungkook doesn't seem to plan on doing anything else then to rub his clothed length against the others. So slow that it makes Taehyung want to scream and he almost does but before the sound can escape his mouth he grabs his partners wet shirt and slams their mouths together.   
Their first kiss is a complete mess.  
If you would want to describe this to a person you just would have to say that it's the complete opposite from a stereotypical first kiss. Theirs a lot of teeth clashing and it seems like they both try to explore every single corner of the others mouth with their tongue. Jungkook pulls on Tae's bottom lip and gets rewarded by a loud moan, which he catches with his mouth as he puts it on the blonde ones again. Tae let's the brunette lead the kiss and tangles his hands in the others hair. He slowly starts to carefully pull on the hairs of his neck. The other seemed surprise by his partners action and a loud growl comes out of the deepen of his throat. When they both pull apart to catch their breath, Jungkook wastes no time in connecting his lips to the others jaw and leaves a trail of kisses to his ear and starts to nibble on the earlobe. His tongue is playing with the piercings.   
In the meanwhile Taehyung puts his hands on both sides of Jungkooks hips to control his hip movement.   
The brunette detaches his tongue from the others ear and starts to whisper.  
"Eager are we ?"  
This made Tae believe that he can cum only by the sound of Jungkooks voice because holy shit. His voice was suddenly so husky and deep that it almost really send him over the edge.  
He was about to answer when the brunette suddenly quickened up his pace and starts furiously grinding on his lap. Both of their pants are still socked, so neither of them started to realize that their groins started to leak in precum.   
The sudden movement made Taehyung arch his back and a loud moan slipped from his lips.   
The pleasure made his eyes roll into the back of his head.This made Jungkook start to loose control over his actions and his movements start to become more irregular. Both of their members were now fully erect and throbbing painfully against their clothes. Whenever their crotches got into contact they both released a sound of pleasure.   
"J-jungkookie..you feel so...oh GOD..good", Tae's voice went one octave deeper than it actually is and he buries his face in the brunettes neck and starts biting the way up to his jaw where he's leaving purple marks. All the stimulation drove Jungkook crazy. A loud growl which doesn't even sound human anymore comes out of his throat.   
He needs to have more contact, he needs to feel every little twitch of the blondes length, he needs to taste every inch of his skin, he has to know how it feels like to be inside of him.   
Without any further ado he stops all of his movements, from which Tae starts whining in protest, and rips of the others shirt. He rams Taehyung into the mattress and puts both of his hands to the side of the blondes head so that he's hovering above him. They both take a moment to stop and relax their breathing. In those couple of seconds they look into each other's eyes. They seem to be completely lost in their own little bubble. Jungkook slowly lowered his head so that his his nose was brushing Taehyungs. It seems like they both sobered up a little bit and they start to question what they were actually doing right now. The pair slowly start to realize in what situation they got each other into and start to panic. Tae started to ask himself if this was actually wrong. Because this was Jungkook, his childhood friend. He knows that he loves him and all but he doesn't have actual feelings for him.. right ?  
The brown haired boy sees the panic in his friends eyes. He doesn't know what Tae's thinking right now. The only thing he knows is that he really wants this. He wanted this for such a long time but always denied his feelings for the other person because he was too scared to ruin their livelong friendship. Jungkook feels the urge to do something against it, because what if that's the only chance he will ever get ?  
They both probably won't remember anything in the next morning. So he made his decision.  
"Oh fuck it."   
And with that he puts his lip on Taehyungs again. Even though he hesitated at first, his confidence in his actions seem to come back by each little noice Tae makes. So he decides to go for it and licks his way into his partners mouth.  
The second Jungkooks soft lips were on his again, Tae starts to forget all of his worries and tangles his hands in the brunette hair.  
This kiss was a lot different from the first one they shared.  
Even though it got wild just after a couple of seconds they both hesitated at first, as if they were scared to do something which they would regret later. But all the arousal washed every thought they had away. The kiss was really passionate. Tae, again, gave the lead to Jungkook who was sending him to heaven with his tongue.   
He remembered how the blonde reacted the last time he bit his bottom lip, so he does it again in hope to receive the same reaction. His wish became reality as Taehyung let out a deep moan and his breathing starts to get faster. Tae could feel the other smirk as he started to lower himself to get better access to his neck. The brunette started licking down his partners body, tasting the salty sweat on his tongue. When he arrived at the hem of his jeans he stopped for a second and caressed the insides of the olders tights with his hands.  
Tae let out a whine.   
"Why do you have to be such a tease.",he says it through is gritted teeth.  
Instead of an answer Jungkook just smirked up at him. "Sorry baby but the sounds you make when I tease you are just too pretty."  
With that Taehyung starts to blush in a deep shade of red.  
"Please..just..Kookie please.." he started to beg. "Please what ? What do you want me to do ?" Jungkooks domestic side starts to slowly come out.  
"You already know it." Tae gets frustrated by each passing second. Jungkooks mouth is just inches away from his throbbing length, which is being pressed painfully hard against his jeans.  
"If you don't tell me how to pleasure you, I can't do it. Just use your words baby."  
Taes blush spreads to his neck by the sudden use of the nickname.   
After a short amount of time Taehyung can't take it anymore and just starts rambling without thinking.  
"I want you to suck me off and feel your long fingers inside me. I want you to wreck me with all the strength you have. Please just fuck me like the little slut I am. Just please do something..please..Jungkook.. please."  
His brain to mouth filter seemed to be laying around somewhere on the floor with his shirt.   
Jungkooks throat escapes a deep, load growl. If other people would've heard that sound, they would probably think that, that came from an animal. He actually needs to remember how to speak before he can say the following.   
"Oh..god okay..okay, baby. God, you're going to be the death of me."  
He was about to rip Tae's jeans and underwear away with his teeth when everything went downhill.  
Suddenly someone bursted into the room and a loud voice started talking.  
"You two better haven't ruined any of my.."  
The person stopped in his tracks and lets everything they carry fall down on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin POV  
"Aish..!" I woke up with a very painful headache. And the reason of that was very obvious. I'm not a good drinker and Hoseok didn't want to believe me. "Jimminie, come on! You're 19! When I was your age..." he always said that when I refused to take another drink. He sounded like a very old wise man even tho he was only 5 years older.   
I left the party after I couldn't found Taehyung and Jungkook anymore. I'm still wondering where they two ended...  
After I drank my coffee and took my lifesaver aka painkiller I got a message from Jin. The host from last night.

Jin:   
Uh hey   
It’s Jin   
Your friends Jungkook and Taehyung had a rough night...   
and they’re still drunk and they don’t want to leave our bed   
I already cleaned everything  
We did a big mess yesterday!   
CAN YOU PLEASE PICK THEM UO OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT   
PLEASE )^o^(

 

They must be fucking kidding me. These two already ruined my day. But I also felt very sorry for Jin though. He is a very nice and caring person and because of them he had a lot of stress I think. Because these boys are crazy and especially when they are drunk.  
So I made my way to the house where the party was. But what I saw there made my heart stop beating.  
Agust D.  
Suga.  
Min Yoongi was leaving the house next to Jins. I stopped and tried to hide behind a tree. It was so exiting. It's like spotting your favorite idol or something like that. I felt like a fanboy when I grabbed my phone trying to take photos of him. I zoomed in and was shocked by his beautiful face again. He looked so damn hot. Like always. Then there were these thoughts I had about him and me right now. He looks so emotionless what lowkey turns me on. Then I changed the focus on his muscular body. And especially the area around his waistline. I began to blush and feel very horny. But then he moved and I zoomed out and could see him lifting up the doormat. I wasn't fast enough to see what he put under it but I'm pretty sure it's his key or something. Yoongi took a look at his clock and then left his house. I waited until he wouldn't be able to see me.   
"There you are, finally!! We waited for so long!!" Namjoon said very pissed when he opened me the door. "I-I am sorry. I-"  
"It's okay. Just come in and help us." Jin interrupted my apology and grabbed my wrist. He cleaned up very well. This guy is a real eomma. We entered the very strange smelling bedroom. 

 

I coughed loud enough to wake them up. Taehyung was the first one who opened his eyes. He made weird noises and looked confused around the room. And when he saw us he sat up panicky and because of his fast moves he woke up Jungkook who was laying on his lap. When he spotted my judging sight he stood up and blushed very hard.  
"What are these clothes?" Was the first question going through my lowkey disturbed mind. "Uhm-eh" Jungkook mumbled.   
"I borrowed them my clothes" Jin answered me with a smile. Taehyung drew a deep breath and also stood up looking ashamed at Jungkook. Namjoon left the room, head shaking and Jin followed him. "Come on. I'll bring you home."   
Without saying anything they followed me. They apologized to Jin and Namjoon because I forced them to.   
They both felt very ashamed that's not usual for them. In the car they just looked at the ground of my moms car.   
When we arrived at home Taehyung said  something I couldn't understand and left. Jungkook is still red like a tomato and sighed   
loudly. I wanted to say something to comfort him. But I didn't know why they are so weird.   
So I just made him ramen and let him rest.   
In my room I started at my phone and at the photos I made back at the concert when me and Agust D first met.

 

This men is my weakness. His rapping style is so aggressive which made him 10000 times more attractive than he already is. And his hands.. they are so fucking perfect. I really wanted to feel them ins-  
"Aish!"  
My smutty thought get interrupted from a screaming Jungkook. I ran into the kitchen where he sat holding his head in his hands.   
"Are you okay..?"   
Jungkook looked at me with his wet brown eyes and stood up. "Yea thanks", he lied.  
He made his way up to the bathroom and looked the door. I felt very sorry for him. I wish we could talk about what happened at the party. Hopefully it's not that bad.


End file.
